And Then There Were None
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: The Bad Men find El shortly after the Snow Ball dance and she decides to go with them. They promised that they would send her back after two years, but it's hard for everyone to forget that she just left them. Especially Mike.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **December 13, 1984**

Her last moment with the Party had been simple. They had all gotten together to play D&D in the basement of Mike's house, just like they normally did. Everything about that night felt simple and easy and happy. She sat with Max and talked while the boys played their games, occasionally being interrupted by the teasing tone of Mike asking what they thought was so funny. She hugged Lucas and Max goodbye when his mom came to pick them up, squeezing them a little tighter than normal. They didn't notice. Dustin was the next to go, claiming his mom wanted him home by nine, but they assumed he was just bummed that he was losing. El pulled him into a tight squeeze, letting her fingers curl into the material of his hoodie. Will was the last to go, Jonathan coming down the stairs of the basement and telling the young boy it was time to go. She hugged both of them, telling Will she'd see him tomorrow. She knew she wouldn't.

It was down to her and Mike. Usually, the fourteen years olds loved nothing more than to be alone, but that night, being alone made El sick to her stomach. He walked over to her once Will and Jonathan were gone and pulled her into a comforting embrace, much like he usually did when they found time to just be with each other. She had let him hold her, desperately trying to remember the small things about him; how he smelled, how his body felt against hers, the sound of his voice and his breathing, she didn't want to forget a thing. She pulled away wordlessly, and their eyes met, and she did something she had never done before. She leaned forward and she kissed him. It was longer than the other two they had shared, their lips pressing deeply into each other's, hands roaming, bodies touching, but she pulled away, knowing that all good things must come to an end.

She gave him one last hug, breathing in his calming scent of pine, and then walked upstairs towards the front door, where she knew Hopper was waiting. She had uttered a goodbye to the Wheeler household, smiling at Nancy as she walked by and then she and Hopper were heading to his car. They drove quietly, listening to music and humming along until they reached the cabin. She could tell he was tired when they got home so she made sure to hug him before he could pass out on her. She hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped snugly around his middle. He pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead and rubbed her back, not expecting the sudden burst of affection, but not denying it. He would never deny it.

They both readied themselves for bed quickly, Hopper disappearing behind his door and El disappearing behind her own. She laid in bed for a few hours, admiring the moonlight that shone through her window. She could hear Hopper snoring from the room over, a smile breaking out on her face. She lifted herself from bed cautiously, making sure the floorboards weren't creaking too loud underneath her and she headed towards the living room. She would miss this room. She would miss these people. She would miss this life. It was her or them. She chose to save them.

So she wrote a note. She told them not to look for her, that she couldn't be herself locked up in this small town full oldies. She told them they wouldn't hear from her and that she didn't want to hear from them, and then she signed her name, smudging the two simple letters as she attempted to stop her tears.

Her time here was up. She reluctantly walked towards the cabin door, turning the handle and walking outside.

She stared into his eyes, so dark they looked black and she felt her stomach drop. She was going to be sick.

"I come back January 1, 1987," she had stated, reciting their contract.

"Not a day later. You're making a great decision Eleven. We're just going to give to a slight sedative to make this drive more pleasant," Brenner spoke.

She went to protest, not knowing what the word had meant, but it was too late and she felt a prick on the back of her neck before falling into eternal darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **January 1, 1987**

It was late when she arrived at the Byer's front door. Brenner had informed her that Hopper had moved in with Joyce shortly after she had left and this would be her best bet at finding him, but a small part of her wanted to return to the cabin, to where she left him peacefully sleeping the night that she left. She brought her fist up to the door, tapping on it twice quietly, and then three more times a bit louder, shuddering as Brenner's white van drove away, ending an era.

She heard footsteps and a deep sigh. She thought about running, disappearing into the woods and pretending she had never come back. She had left them. She had told them she wanted nothing to do with them. She couldn't imagine that they would want her back, but this was as close to a home that she had. She was not ready to completely give up on it.

The door opened quickly and she was met with the tired eyes of Jim Hopper. He drew in a shaky breath, his eyes squinting and eyebrows drawing together. She could feel her hands shaking as she searched for a reaction.

"El?" he spoke, tears wetting his eyes.

She nodded, tears of her own tracing down her cheeks and onto her lips. "It's me."

He charged her, drawing her into his arms and giving her a bear hug, lifting her feet off of the ground and dragging her into the house. He kicked the door close behind him as he continued to clutch onto her, his tears wetting the thin material of her sweater. She let out a shudder, her own arms wrapping around his waist, the same way they had two years ago.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he cried against her and she pat his back gently.

"I'm so sorry," she couldn't tell him where she had been. She couldn't put that on him. "I had to go. I'm so sorry."

"I'm just happy that you're home, Kid," he said, pulling away from her so that he could look into her eyes, "don't you ever do that again."

She nodded ever so slightly.

"Jim, what's going on?" Joyce came into view, a gasp escaping her lips as she laid eyes on El.

"What're you—how did you—you're here," she stuttered before running past Hopper and pulling Eleven in for a hug, running her hands through El's long curls and commenting on her newfound curves.

"Boys, get over here!" Joyce called out.

Eleven drew in a gasp. _Boys. Plural._

Dustin was the first one into the hallway, his eyes locking with her's instantly, "Eleven!"

She was being suffocated with hugs before she could even see the rest of the boys. Dustin was holding her from the front while Lucas and Will hugged her from the side. They were a tangle of arms and legs, no one able to understand what anyone else was saying because they were all speaking at once.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"We thought you had died or something!"

"Are you back for good?"

"We missed you so much!"

"Why did you leave that note?" a new voice rang out, and thats when she saw him, an older version of Mike standing in the doorway. He was taller, much taller and he had filled out, his once scrawny limbs now tense with muscle. She looked at his face, from his angular cheekbones to his full lips to his brown eyes that were staring at her in an unfamiliar way.

"Mike," Hopper spoke, it was a warning.

The boys stepped away from her, giving her some room to breathe and allowing her to step a bit closer to Mike.

"Why did you leave that note?" he repeated, his voice eerily calm, he was seething.

She was at a loss for words, uttering random syllables and choking on her breath, her face flushing a bright red. It had been meant to hurt them, just enough so that they would leave her alone, but now, looking at his face she realized how much damage that small piece of paper had actually done. She had crushed him.

"Mike, I…" she started, but gave up, not knowing what to say.

He faltered at the use of his name, a shaking breath escaping him and his eyes fluttering closed. She could tell his teeth were clenched behind those pink lips.

"Why don't we give them some space," Joyce suggested, ushering the boys out of the hallway and back into the dining room.

Hopper followed behind, keeping an eye on the two as he walked, "you need to calm down, Kid," he said as he passed, patting Mike's shoulder lightly.

"You're just back now?" he questioned, a scowl spread across his lips.

She nodded her head shamefully, swallowing loudly.

"M'kay," he mumbled simply, his eyes staying locked with his.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an hour, their eyes never tearing from one another's. She was terrified. She had never seen Mike was cold, the way he was looking at her made her feel naked.

"Mike, I'm so sorry."

He faltered again, her use of his name obviously affecting him. His feet were suddenly moving, carrying himself over to her. Her chest was heaving.

He looked down at her, his thumb coming up to stroke down her cheek.

"I think we should," she started but he cut her off.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into his chest, his hands burying itself in her hair and almost pulling. His other hand went around her waist and he was pulling her as close as humanly possible. She listened to him. Not speaking word, instead wrapping her arms around him and accepting the rough embrace.

He suddenly yanked her head to the side with his hold on her hair, placing his lips close to her ear, the brushed against her as they spoke. "You left us," he voice sounded raw, "you left me."

She went to pull away, wanting to look into his eyes, but he yanked her back against him, burying his head in the crook of her neck and placing a kiss to the skin before pushing her away from him, breaking all contact. He looked her up and down, admiring the young woman she had become.

"You look good," he said and then he walked back into the dining room leaving her the same way she started: alone.


End file.
